


Camellia white and Zinnia

by Alter_E



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can you believe everyone's happy and nothing hurts?, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we die by fluff overdose, This is just healing fluff for the 12k angst sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter_E/pseuds/Alter_E
Summary: He’s expecting something along the line of “date anniversary” or “birthday party”, but the man just gives him a sharp grin that makes him shivers a bit, not going to lie.“I need you to get me a bouquet that screams feck you in flower language.”Daniel blinks, and the man blinks back as if this is a perfectly normal request to make. That certainly is one way to make the day interesting…(Or: the classic florist AU, now with passive-aggressive flowers and a blossoming relationship. Ba dum tss!)
Relationships: Daniel | RTGameCrowd/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Camellia white and Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> After ddaydream's amazing fic that fucking killed me (thanks again for that), I just want some fluff, ok? Some healing fluff, some chicken soup for the soul, and an early apologise for my own next update.
> 
> The good old RPF announcement: Yes, this is indeed a thing. You're seeing it correctly, I'm writing fanfic for the lads. No, don't drag this fic kicking and screaming into anyone's face, just leave it be in this corner of the internet.   
And to all of the peep who still spam this in RT's chat: Go back to school and take an English class because I think you can't read. How is it, being illiterate?
> 
> Now on with the fluff!

Daniel works in a little flower shop, and all in all, it’s a pretty chill job. There are not many customers that swing by, which means he can relax most of the time and go through his schoolwork while keeping half an eye on the shop just to make sure no one breaks in or something like that. So yes, most of his shift is accompanied by analyzing English literature, and he’s fine with that.

So of course on this fine Friday, he expects his shift to go the same way. He got his book ready, a cup of coffee on the side and settle in his spot behind the counter, humming along to the background music. 

And Daniel does not jump when the little bell suddenly rings as the door opens and someone actually walks in, no sir. 

He rights himself and straightens his collar, putting on his customer-service smile - all that he’s supposed to do instead of dying over subtext. “Hello, what can I get for you today?”

He’s expecting something along the line of “date anniversary” or “birthday party”, but the man just gives him a sharp grin that makes him shivers a bit, not gonna lie. 

“I need you to get me a bouquet that screams feck you in flower language.”

Daniel blinks, and the man blinks back as if this is a perfectly normal request to make. That certainly is one way to make the day interesting…

“Uh,” He says, clearing his throat. “Are you sure you want me to do this because I’m not sure if people even know flower language, besides rose means love and whatnot.”

It’s a good excuse, he has to admit, instead of just flat out telling his customer that he knows nothing about passive-aggressive flowers language. Daniel subtly fetches the book with all those meanings, praying he will somehow bluff his way through.

“Oh, I’m 100% sure-” The man says, leaning down until they’re at eye-level, blue eyes flicker down to his name tag. “- Daniel. This is very important to me.”

Part intrigued, scared and amused, Daniel nods. “Of course... Do you want a card to go with that while I fetch the flowers?”

He nods, and Daniel swiftly gives him a blank card and a pen before dodging to the backroom, the flower language dictionary in one hand and his phone in the other, already googling for a solution to this situation. The internet, to his amusement, provides the answer, and Daniel takes a minute to remember all the names before going out to face his weird customer again. He has already finished with the card already, and Daniel has to admit, he’s curious about the content.

Ok, job first. 

“Well, I guess we better start with some yellow carnations,” He says, moving along to where the flowers are and get a few of those. His customer follows, footsteps echoing softly and watching with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yellow?” He asks, giving the flower a look. “They seem pretty, well, pretty to me.”

“Yellow carnation means disappointment,” Daniel explains, and the sharp grin is back on his customer’s face. “Right up your alleyway, I’m guessing?”

“It’s perfect! What else you got?” 

Daniel chuckles, moving onto where the foxgloves reside. “Insincerity,” he explains, “It would look great around the others.”

He’s not sure about that, but hey, it’s on the internet so it must be true, right? 

“What others do you have in mind?” 

“Petunia, for resentment. Geranium, stupidity. Meadowsweets for uselessness.” He lists off what he remembers, enjoying the pleasing laughter from the man. It’s a nice laugh, and once again he wonders who did what to warrant this “attack”? “That sounds good?”

“You’re the expert here,” The man replies, shrugging. “I lay my trust in you.”

“I’ll try my best not to disappoint,” Daniel says, gathering up all the other flowers. The colour, he noted, looks horrible together. And well, looks great for the purpose of the bouquet, but by god, this is the worst thing he will ever create. “Black ribbon for the lucky receiver?”

“You guys have black ribbons?”

“We have every colour ribbon, just in case someone like you come storming in and ask for a fuck you bouquet, Mr…”

“Kevin, just call me Kevin.”

“Yes, we don’t get much aggressive flower request,” Daniel continues, “I’ll fix these up for you.”

“Cheers man,” Kevin says, “Appreciate it.”

He grins, carefully placing the assortment of flowers in place and finishing up with the black ribbon tied in the best bow he has ever tied. “I should be thanking you, really. It was getting boring around here.”

“I can’t imagine being a florist would be very exciting, no,” Kevin shrugs. “You like flowers much Daniel?”

“It’s the closest spot with decent pay for my college,” He answers, handling Kevin the bouquet. Kevin’s smile widens, and he inserts the card neatly in the middle of the thing. 

“How much do I owe you then?”

“Thirty-seven, please.”

Kevin pushes a fifty across the counter and Daniel hands back the change only for that to be pushed back to his hand. “Keep the change for that college tuition dude.”

“That’s too much-”

“I’ve already wasted money on a passive-aggressive bouquet, might as well do something good in return. To balance everything, ya know?” Kevin says, sending him a more genuine smile that Daniel returns. “Thanks again!”

He stares as Kevin matches out of the place, the little bell jingles behind his leave. Huh, he’s slightly sad to see Kevin goes. It really was boring before Kevin walked in, and it’s boring for the rest of his shift.

* * *

Kevin returns three days later, the same glint in his eyes that makes Daniel wonders what will he have to prepare today. He puts away his book and straightens his collar, though this time the customer-service smile is replaced with a more genuine one. 

“How did the fuck bouquet go?” He asks as a greeting, taking a bit of pride as Kevin burst into laughter. 

“It went splendidly, thank you,” Kevin answers. “I didn’t think you would remember that.”

“You would remember it too if someone asked you for a fuck you bouquet,” He shots back, “Are we going with the same theme today?”

Kevin nods. “The worst the better. I want the message to come across clear, just an absolute middle finger.”

Daniel nods back because this time he’s prepared. After Kevin’s last visit, his interest is piqued as fuck, and well, if he spends the night dying over flower languages instead of his homework, then that’s Daniel’s business. “Well, come along. I have a few things in mind for you.”

“Do tell~” Kevin purrs, and that sets something off in him that Daniel silently curses to himself, before stopping in front of the black rose.

“You can’t get clearer than this, I think. We really have gone full aggressive, huh?”

“I need a step up from the last one, and sometimes passive-aggressive just won’t do, ya know?” 

He nods, because hey, sometimes life’s just like that. “Basil next, I think. For both the look and the smell.”

Kevin makes a face, and it’s only because of the fact that Daniel’s kind of used to the smell that he doesn’t join the grimace. They move on quickly from there, and soon some orange lilies and marigolds join the pile along with some wild grass just because. 

“Do I even want to know who’s getting these and why?” He jokes, watching Kevin writing something down on the card. Kevin looks up then, a playful smirk on his face before the card is handed to him.

Daniel hesitantly takes it, a bit scared of what will greet him.

“Your bouquet won’t be as great as this, feckers.” He reads aloud, and what now? He must be looking really confused now because Kevin chuckles, taking the card back and adding a few more lines. Harmless insults, from what Daniel can see. “What?”

“It’s a dumb contest, nothing more. If I hate someone I would have just set their car on fire instead of wasting time on flowers.”

He wisely ignores the last part, because for some reason Kevin strikes him as someone who actually does set people’s car on fire out of pettiness. Which is, just, Jesus fucking Christ. “You won last time then?”

“Yep, and I’m winning tonight too. All thanks to you, of course.” Kevin leans over, and ok, god, calm your heart down Daniel. You’re still on working hours, for fuck sake. “Cheers for that, really. I don’t know where else can I get a bouquet that means feck you, of all thing.”

“No problem,” He says back, before rattling off the price to Kevin. “Have a great day and good luck with your contest?”

“I won’t need it, but thanks!”

* * *

The third time Kevin returns, Daniel all but shoves his fucking books away and grins. Look, Kevin has become the highlight of his shift, so who can blame him for getting excited. And as a bonus, he can die over Kevin looking fucking good in that jacket too.

Daniel clears his throat, before sending Kevin a smile. Kevin beams back, leaning on the counter and yeah, seeing Kevin is both a blessing and a curse. Blursed.

“Did you win?” He asks, enjoying Kevin’s sudden giggle at the question. “What? This time you can’t fault me for not remembering something like that.”

“Well, there’s no fun drama behind it so yeah, I was kind of expecting you to not remember that.” 

“I lost sleep over the contest and now you’re saying this? Rude, I tell you,” Daniel shots back. “Answer the question.”

“It won, and Max is definitely angry that he can’t find any florist as good as you. His looks so good man, it’s dumb.” 

“Let’s be real here, most of it you can find with a quick google search,” He admits. “That aside though, what can I get for you today? Another one that says I’m going to burn down your car?”

“Well, when you put it like that, it’s tempting,” Kevin jokes. “But no, I’m sorry to disappoint but we’re going back to something boring today.”

“Oh?”

Kevin hums like he’s embarrassed out of all things. The man who kicked the door down and ask for two bouquets of fuck you, embarrassed. “Yeah, what do you get for an I-want-to-date-you bouquet?” 

Ok, Daniel’s not expecting that. Kevin seems to have a habit of defying expectations, and of course, he has someone he wants to ask on a date. Serve him right for pining over a random customer, really. “That’s weirdly normal indeed. What happened to the Kevin I know?”

“The Kevin you know find someone who he wants to date,” Kevin answers, chuckling and Daniel laughs along too, hoping Kevin doesn’t notice how forced that was. Ugh, get a grip of yourself, Jesus fuck. “So, what do you have in that brilliant mind of yours?”

“Well, we can go the classic route and get you some roses if that’s what you’re into?” 

Kevin shrugs. “Less about what I’m into, what about you? What would you like to see in this bouquet?”

Oh, yeah. Fuck, that’s definitely not good for his fucking heart. Kevin’s just going all out today, huh? 

“Well, Zinnia, all colours all mean lovely things, so I think I will add some of those in. Going for a general brighter colour, so let’s add some white lilies which just means something along the lines of it’s great to be with you and purity and whatnot. And a final touch of Camellia white.” He rattles off a bunch of flowers, avoiding all eye contact with Kevin. Stay professional, Condren.

“What does that last one mean?” 

“You’re adorable.” He answers, and Kevin looks taken back that Daniel curses again. “No, not like that. That’s literally what the flower means! Not that you don’t look great, really, but- fuck.”

He’s probably blushing right now, and Daniel wishes a hole would just open up and swallow him whole so he doesn’t have to deal with this now.

“Yeah, of course-” Kevin stammers back. “Yeah, that will be perfect. I think he’ll like it.” 

Yep, that’s the final nail in the coffin. He. As if the fact that Kevin’s after someone doesn’t stab him in the heart, it just has to be a guy now huh? That’s just rubbing salt over the wounds, but he keeps his smile firm on his face.

He’s just being ridiculous now. This is their third conversation, he’s just setting himself up for failure with this crush really. 

“I’ll wrap it up for you then. The card’s right there if you want to write something down.” He says, turning back to get the paper and ribbons before he can accidentally read some cheesy flirty lines. 

He takes extra long just to make sure he won’t see anything like that, and when Daniel returns to the counter Kevin’s already finished, the note held loosely between his fingers. “Twenty three for this one. Good luck.”

Kevin sends him another smile, taking the bouquet and pushing the money over the counter. “I think I will actually need it this time.” 

He watches as Kevin slides the note carefully in the midst of the Zinnias, biting the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. “Well, they would be dumb to refuse you, I think.”

“Really?”

Daniel shrugs, nodding and taking just a bit more pleasure in the fact that he got Kevin to grin brightly again. “Really. Go get them, tiger.”

He’s all prepared to watch Kevin sprints out of the store, all excited like an overgrown puppy or something along that line. He’s prepared for future trips where Kevin asks for more cheesy I-love-you flowers, because hey, it’s just a small crush that he will get over quickly enough. 

He’s not at all prepared to get the bouquet thrust in his face, catching a glimpse of Kevin’s blushing face before he’s out of the shop, the bell jingles behind.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh fuck! _

He takes the note with a shaky hand, and then Daniel laughs at the number written on it with, just what he guesses, a silly cheesy message in Kevin’s messy handwriting. 

“Bee mine Daniel?” He reads it aloud, before laughing himself silly until his stomach hurt from doing it too much. When he gets his breathing back, Daniel snatches his phone and save the number, before shooting Kevin a text back.

“I’d put our tulips together if ya catch my drift.”

He takes great pleasure in the laughing emoji Kevin sends back, and he can easily imagine said laughing face in real life. The heart emoji though, that’s a bullseye through his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Healing fluff healing fluff healing fluff! Because God knows we all need it right now, lol. But also hey, thank for giving this a read, I appreciate you all, cheers friend! :D!
> 
> (Also would you look at that! 10 fics in this tag - that's half a page already.)


End file.
